


Artemis and Apollo

by syari



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Warcraft - Freeform, post-Beyond the Dark Portal, warcraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syari/pseuds/syari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble on Alleria and Turalyon, after they disappeared from Draenor before the Dark Portal reopened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artemis and Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be read as inversion of the German myth of the moon and the sun being a man and a woman pursued by a hound across the sky until the end of the world. That was an accident.

The rain soaks her hair, chills her bones, and still she presses on. An endless chase through the void - a leap through a jagged tear in space - and the rain turns to fine shards of glass, slicing through the fine points of her ears where they poke out her hood. Beside her, he keeps pace, his face a determined mask even as they jump from world to world, from one infinity to the next, in constant pursuit of their prey. 

They close in, so aware of its ragged gasps, leaping to the inevitable conclusion of their hunt, just like the millions before. The overgrown felbeast turns defiantly for its last stand, and is brought down in seconds by hammer and sword working in tandem, the savage dance of those who refuse death when it offers time and time again to ease the pain. 

They leave the dog lying with a snarl frozen on its savage maw and turn as one to follow their path back through the trail of tears left in their wake. 

She hears it first, the baying of hounds in the distance, but he is not far behind, his senses sharpened by the endless hunt and constant proximity with strange magics, as they race to their next target.

The hounds howl with bloodlust before they cut themselves off with yips of fear and pain, the demonic predators turned to prey. Eventually, there is silence, the footsteps of the hunters faded into the background noise of a twisted sky churning with nebulae and poison.

There is swifter prey to be found elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Alleria and Turalyon hold a special place in my heart. Of course, absence makes the heart grow fonder, so the fact that they are my favorite characters may have something to do with the fact that they have been MISSING for years. Blizzard, if they're out there, please send me a sign.
> 
> EDIT: My dream came true and I can die happy now.


End file.
